Hacer enojar a Mayora y a Kagura es la tarea más fácil si se es un S
by Saki Kusaribe
Summary: Un día cualquiera Kagura estaba realmente aburrida y los vagos de sus camaradas no hacían absolutamente nada, pero lo que no sabía que ese día que parecía tan calmo no lo sería. Algo de okikagu y mucho humor xD
1. Capitulo 1

Era un día cualquiera en la Yorozuya, nada pasaba, nada interesante en la televisión, nada en el refrigerador, Gintoki vegetaba sentado en su silla, ya llevaba tanto tiempo en la misma posición que Shimpachi llego a creer que Gin se empezaba a fundir con esta; Kagura se aburrió de esto y salió a comprar tsukombu, más que mal no había nada que comer y era una buena excusa para salir de ahí y buscar algo con que entretenerse.

Llego a la tienda, compro su amado tsukonbu, estaba muy contenta pues era un nuevo sabor, esto parecía como una señal, había sido lo correcto salir de la casa, decidió ir a sentarse a la plaza en la siempre confiable banca, observaba el pasar de la gente, pero faltaba algo, sentía que aquel lugar era mucho más movido, sin embargo estaban todos los elementos del lugar los niños corriendo, parejas besuqueándose, los árboles, la pileta, las bancas, hasta Madao en una esquina.

\- ¿Estas esperando a Sougo para así des?- no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta el vicecomandante demonio.

\- De que mierda hablas Mayora, solo estoy sentada en la banca comiendo Tsukombu y relajándome-aru- contesto Kagura bastante insultada por la pregunta de Hijikata

\- Bueno no me importan tus asuntos, solo quiero que dejaran de destruir este parque, Go… Kondo-san va a tener que pagar las ultimas reparaciones, así que si te encuentras con Sougo compórtate, y dile que lo estoy buscando- dijo el oji azul bastante molesto

\- Me niego, porque yo me tengo que comportar si el empieza-aru- contesto Kagura en tono de no voy a escuchar nada de lo que me digas, luego se paró de la banca y se fue a la Yorozuya, más que mal había estado afuera bastante tiempo.

\- Tadaima- grito Kagura al ver todo oscuro y no escuchar respuesta, esta se dirigió al escritorio de Gintoki donde encontró una nota escrita por Shimpachi.

"Kagura-chan salimos con Gin-san a hacer un trabajo, deje la cena lista encima de la mesa, es una olla con arroz y hay unos huevos, por si quieres comer, por favor déjanos algo, pues en mi casa mi hermana le tocaba cocinar hoy y tú sabes, volvemos al anochecer.

Shimpachi

Pd: Si te engulles toda la comida, juro que no te volveré a dar dinero para tu tsukombu Gin."

Kagura al leer la note se enfureció, primero la habían dejado sola y luego le decían que había comida, pero que no se la podía comer la molestaba mucho, por esto se dirigió a la mesa, tal cual como decía Patsuan se encontraba una olla con arroz y junto a esta habían unos cuantos huevos, pensó en comerse la olla entera solo para enojar a Gintoki, pero luego le dio lastima Megane por la suerte que viviría en su casa con la anego, sabía de aquella materia negra no era comestible bajo ninguna circunstancia, a menos que quieras cometer suicidio; así que decidió dejarle un plato a Shimpachi y que el maldito permamentado se las arreglará por ahí. Cuando se disponía a comer algo la detuvo.

\- Sírveme- dijo una voz totalmente plana

\- Kagura al escucharla de repente mando un salto, pero la reconoció de inmediato y su cara de susto se cambió a una de molestia.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí Bastardo Sádico?!- dijo furiosa la yato soltando una patada a Sougo que estaba detrás de ella

\- Nada, solo estaba aburrido, y China no pensé que fueras como Danna que se asustabas con tanta facilidad- dijo Sougo esquivando la patada de la Yato.

Kagura lo miro con odio por haberla asustado y por estar en la casa, él no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

\- Lárgate tú no tienes porque estar aquí-aru- dijo la peli rojiza bastante molesta y con ganas de echar a patadas al hombre que había entrado a su casa sin permiso.

\- No me iré tengo que tratar asuntos con Danna, así que es tu deber tratarme como cliente- dijo Sougo lleno de convicción.

\- No me importa que busques a Gin-chan, lárgate a tu casucha Chiguagua- le contesto Kagura notándosele una vena marcada en la frente.

\- A quién le dices Chiguagua, China marimacho- dijo el capitán acercándose a la joven Yato.

Kagura estaba frente a frente con Sougo, lista para iniciar la pelea cuando Sadaharu llego corriendo desde la pieza de Gintoki a morderle la cabeza a Okita, el impulso que llevaba el perro al ir corriendo genero una reacción en cadena haciendo caer a Sougo encima de la joven Yato, ambos chocaron sus bocas haciendo que sus labios se rompieran, esto impulso la cabeza de Kagura con más fuerza haciendo que ella recibiera todo el impacto con la esta, cosa que la dejo aturdida por un momento, para rematarla Sadaharu seguía mordiendo a Sougo y se había acostado sobre este, por lo cual cuando el Capitán del primer escuadrón del Shinsengumi aunque intentara pararse no podía por el peso del animal sobre él, podía ser que la china fuera súper fuerte, pero él no.

\- Maldito perro se solto muy pronto- murmuro para si- China hasta cuando hasta cuando le piensas decir a tu perro que se quite de encima de mí, pesa sabes- dijo Sougo con su voz plana, su cara estaba cubierta de sangre.

\- ¡Quítate de encima!- grito Kagura al darse cuenta de cómo estaba, Sadaharu con solo escucharla gritar así huyo; y con fuerza descomunal tomo al Sádico de los hombros, y los hizo girar quedando ella sobre él justo en el pasillo que daba a la entrada de la Yorozuya.

Al Capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi no le gustó nada la idea de tener a Kagura sobre él, puesto que nadie podía estar sobre él, era él quién debía estar sobre los demás, así que volvió a girar quedando el sobre Kagura.

\- Así es como debe ser siempre- dijo lleno de confianza y con una cara sádica el Sougo.

En ese momento la puerta de la Yorozuya se abrió y dejo a la vista la escena que para Gintoki y Shimpachi parecía claramente una junta de amantes que ya no podían más con sus paciones, puesto que ambos estaban con los labios rotos uno encima del otro y la última frase de Okita le daban el toque de oro, haciendo que se tergiversaran las cosas de una forma increíble.

\- ¿Souchiro-kun que mierda estás haciendo con Kagura?- dijo el Lider de la Yorozuya con un tono de voz más que enojado.

\- Lo mismo de siempre- dijo Sougo con su voz plana.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de los ladrones de impuesto.

"Hijikata-san si no haces mi papeleo y pagas la reparación del parque en lugar de Kondo-san olvídate de volver a ver ese asqueroso pote de mayonesa que compraste el otro día.

Pd: no intentes encontrarme, jamás lo harás.

Pd2: esta nota se autodestruirá en 10 seg

Pd3: 10 seg es mucho…. boom!"

En ese minuto la carta exploto en la cara de Hijikata Toshiro, y esto no pudo generar más rabia.

SOUUUUUGGOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Bueno este es mi segundo Fanfic publicado espero que les guste, tiene insinuaciones OkiKagu y próximamente dejare el siguiente capitulo donde se sabrá el misterio de porque ese pote de Mayonesa es tan importante como para poder chantajear a Hijikata y si Sougo muere o no muere a manos de Gin Nos vemos .**


	2. Capitulo 2

**La mayonesa siempre será mayonesa, por lo tanto asquerosa.**

En la Yorozuya parecía que se iba a destruir y nadie entendía nada, Gin no podía entender como su niñita ya había llegado a esa edad, y que era lo que ella le veía a ese flacucho niñato; los lentes habían azotado al suelo y se habían quebrado al ver tal escena, el pobre de Shimpachi había perdido toda su identidad; Sougo no entendía que rayos le pasaba al Danna, porque los ojos que generalmente eran de pez muerto ahora parecían los de un asesino en serie, y Kagura ya no aguantaba más que el Sádico aún no saliera de encima de ella.

\- ¡Quítate de encima maldito bastardo!- grito Kagura dándole una pata en las bolas que el Capitán Okita Sougo recordaría para siempre por la intensidad de esta, fue tan fuerte el pobre hombre que casi cayo inconsciente.

\- ¿Kagura?- Gin pregunto confundido – es normal patear "así" a la persona con la quien estabas apunto de *****

\- ¡Maldito Idiota permamentado! como se te ocurre decir semejante disparate-aru, ya entiendo tú también quieres que te patee ahí-aru – Dijo la yato enfurecida a máximo nivel.

\- Kagura-chan, cálmate es que nosotros al verte así con Okita-san pensamos que tú y él eran novios, más aún con la respuesta que le dio a Gin-san - le comento el megane tratando de que Kagura no matara a Gin, el cual de todas formas ya había recibido un puñetazo.

\- Chiiinaa Maldita como te atreves me las vas a pagar- murmuro Sougo con un hilo de voz.

\- Patsuan no sé que imagen retorcida habrán tenido-aru, pero yo con ese jamás tendremos nada-aru- contesto la Yato algo más calmada al joven de los lentes.

\- Eeee Kagura, entonces porque mierda este poli estaba encima de ti y ambos tenían los labios rotos- Dijo Gin recobrando el enojo que Kagura iba perdiendo.

\- Todo es culpa del Sádico, pregúntale a el-aru, ya me dio sueño-aru me voy a dormir pues como la reina de Kabuki-cho necesito mi sueño de belleza-aru- respondió Kagura dejándole todo el problema al Poli y dedicándole una cara que decía claramente "te lo mereces-aru".

\- Souchiro-kun vamos puedes explicarme- Dijo Gin con los ojos inyectados de sangre.

En eso Sougo le explico todo según le convenía a él, por ejemplo lo de Sadaharu el jamás lo amarro solo el perro decidió atacarle, y el porqué de ambos labios rotos; Gin acepto la versión a duras penas, pero una duda aun invadía en su cerebro y hacía que toda la historia que Sougo le había contado sin sentido.

\- Bueno, bueno ya atendí el asunto, pero de todas formas, ¿Qué mierda hacías tú aquí?- dijo el líder de la Yorozuya.

\- Danna le tengo un buen entretenimiento- le dijo el Capitán del primer escuadrón del Shinsengumi con una cara de sádico total.

Shimpachi al ver que la Combinación sádica se iba a poner en acción decidió no ver más he irse a su casa, pues sea lo que sea que esos dos se pusieran de acuerdo era malo y siempre pero siempre Hijikata era el blanco, por lo cual era mejor no estar involucrado, y al parecer fue lo mejor porque de haber sido así ….

Mientras en el Shinsengumi

\- Malditos busquen aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello, bueno sus vidas depende de ello, si no aparece Sougo o mi frasco de Mayonesa cometerán SEPUKKU- Dijo Hijikata Toshiro al borde del colapso entre la ira y la locura.

\- Sabemos que la mayonesa es importante para el vicecomandante, pero porque no simplemente compra otra y nos deja ir a dormir- murmuro un miembro random del Shinsengumi.

\- ¿¡Quién ha sido el que ha hablado?, cometera sepukku ahora!- grito el vicecomandate DEMONIO.

\- Toshi cálmate ya va a aparecer, Sougo no es tan malo como para botarla- Dijo Kondo-san para tratar de calmar al su subalterno que estaba siendo sujetado por otros miembros para que no matara al pobre hombre que había hecho el comentario.

\- Que vamos hacer comandante, así como estamos parece que va a ser el fin del Shinsengumi- le comento Yamazaki a Gorila.

\- Yamazaki busca a Sougo y dile que pare esta broma- le ordeno el comandante del Shinsengumi.

\- De acuerdo comandante- respondió el joven del anpan no de muy buena gana, pues sabía que convencer a su superior era misión imposible.

Kondo Isao había pasado mucho tiempo que no ocurría una crisis así en el Shinsengumi y desde que había aparecido Toshi que Hijikata Toshiro se había comportado de una manera tan infantil; el Comandante no podía entender que clase de Mayonesa era para que este se comportara así. Yamazaki tenía la respuesta una noche muy cerca de la madrugada cuando regreso de sus misiones vio una escena que lo dejaría marcado de por vida.

\- GANE MAYORIN GANE, GRACIAS DIOS, y esta vez sin tener que utilizar el resto- murmuraba emocionado como un loco el peli negro- Mayorin falta poco para que llegue el premio por ser la persona que más mayonesa ha consumido en un año, por fin una mayonesa hecha a mi gusto, con una etiqueta única hecha exclusivamente para mí, en la cual hay una foto mía con Mayorin- murmuraba dándose vueltas en su futón.

El pobre de Yamazaki desde que había visto Toshi no había visto algo tan extraño, y lo peor del asunto es que cuando lo miro bien se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba totalmente dormido, por lo cual decidió por el bien de la salud mental del resto de sus camaradas y para ahorrar problemas después montar guardia en las noches para que nadie viera semejante espectáculo de nuevo; gracias a esto nadie se enteró de esto excepto uno.

Y cuando llego el esperado premio Hijikata Toshiro salió del Shinsengumi como si fuera un día normal, pero a mitad de camino se fue a cambiar ropa y disfrazarse, para esto se puso un kimono de los que usaba en sus días libres, una peluca de cabellera larga y roja, unos lentes negros y un bigote, miro hacia todas las direcciones para ver que nadie lo seguía. Cuando llego a la fábrica de mayorin decidió activar su imaginación para así no tener más traumas como la otra vez, para esto se la pidió prestada a Toshi, más que mal siempre viviría en su corazón; entro en un mundo lleno de magia y fantasia, y el punto máximo fue cuando le entregaron un pote con una tapa azul y con una etiqueta donde salía su foto con una gran sonrisa junto a Mayorin, donde el sostenía un diploma que decía que era el mejor amigo de mayorin; también salía que este era un producto único y exclusivo para Hijikata Toshiro, además de todo el sabor elegido por el para agregarle a la mayonesa era el único producto con el cual no había podido mezclar su condimento universal por un pequeño problema de incompatibilidad, pues era sus amados cigarros, esta mayonesa contenía nicotina.

Una vez que recibió aquel mágico tesoro se fue rápidamente al Shinsengumi y lo guardo en su nevera personal como el tesoro más grande de la historia y partió a patrullar muy contento, pero esta alegría no alcanzo a durar el salir de la pieza, pues Kondo le contó el pequeño inconveniente del dinero de las reparaciones del parque y es aquí donde volvemos al inicio de la historia; puesto que mientras el vicecomandate hacía su trabajo el joven capitán estaba preparando su pequeña travesura; la cual recién comenzaba.

* * *

**Bueno ya revelamos el misterio de aquella mayonesa, Mayora igual no se estará pasando con sus pobres sub alternos; Gin y Okita que clase de jugarretas le harán al pobre de Hijikata; ¿Por qué Shimpachi se salvo de no estar en aquel lugar con la D-S combi?, Kagura tendra algo mas de escena en el próximo capitulo xDDD Bueno para los que me leen nos vemos :3 y cualquier cosa que no les guste o quieran opinar algo comentenlo **

**\- una aclaración para los que no entendieron porque encendió su imaginación, es porque la primera ves que hijikata fue a la fabrica de Mayonesa el pobre termino teniendo una gran desilusión **


	3. Capitulo 3

**Aclaraciones**

**Perdón a todos lo que leyeron esta historia la verdad, es que a medida que paso el tiempo la olvide, y la vida metida en la U hace que uno deje muchas cosas de lado, así que eso, se que suena a excusa barata, pero no tengo otra que dar, y estos días recibí unas reviews y decidí intentar continuar las historia, originalmente solo serian 3 capítulos, pero dado a que no me acuerdo como carajos la iba a continuar, invente algo distinto y va a durar más jajajajja pero ojala les guste, y enserio discúlpenme, lo más probable si actualizo de nuevo seria después del miércoles 14 puesto que ese día tengo una prueba jaajjajaj los dejo con eso Disfrútenlo :3 **

* * *

_**Cuando crees que todo va bien todo sabe a Vomito**_

Cuando ya era la noche de ese día, los nervios de Hijikata estaban por explotar, y el resto del Shinsengumi ya no sabía que más hacer.

¿Qué pasa, por qué tanto alboroto? –Pregunto inocentemente el responsable del mismo

Apareció, atrapenlo!- Grito todo el Shinsengumi

¿Kondo-san que sucede?- dijo mientras Sougo los esquivo a todos con gran facilidad.

Sougo! Devuelve el pote de Mayonesa a Toshi porfavor-dijo el comandante con un gran tono de súplica.

Todo este escándalo por mayonesa, pero yo no la tengo- dijo Okita bastante serio.

Pero el Vicecomandante dijo que usted era el responsable, mientras gruñía algo sobre una nota bomba- le contestaron los miembros del Shinsengumi al capitán del primer escuadrón.

Ah- soltó en tono de haber recordado algo.

Vaya a hablar con él, porfavor se lo rogamos Okita-taisho-Dijeron suplicantes los miembros del Shinsengumi

Porfavor Sougo- Dijo Kondo

Ya ire – dijo bastante desganado-Luego me pagaran esto si se soluciona- habiendo dicho esto apareció un brillo rojo en sus ojos que hizo estremecerse a todos, lo cual hizo que todos tuvieran el mismo pensamiento.

"_Realmente fue buena idea pedirle un favor a Okita Sougo"_

Mientras se alejaba del resto su sonrisa sádica asomaba de oreja a oreja, la cual podía dejar ver a leguas un "todo va de acuerdo al plan".

Hijikata-san me necesitaba- hablo planamente el Sadico.

SOUGO!-grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre el hombre y lo tomaba del cuello- devuelve mi mayonesa maldito bastardo!

Hijikata-san creo que te estas confundiendo, yo no tengo ninguna porquería tuya- le contesto totalmente calmado el joven.

Que estás diciendo maldito, no trates de hacerte el desentendido, robaste mi premió sagrado, me dejaste una nota bomba y ahora te haces el inocente, te matare!-dijo totalmente fuera de si el vicecomandante demonio.

Sobre esa 1nota la deje hace dos días, y puedo decir que en ese minuto le escondí esa porquería que compro que era premian o algo así, pero como nunca vio la nota me aburrí y la deje en su lugar, por eso ese día solo le tire un bazookaso- comento de la forma más natural de la vida.

El pelinegro lo soltó mientras comenzaba a hacer memoría de hace dos días atrás, y era verdad había comprado una Mayonesa más cara de la que usualmente compraba para celebrar que había ganado, pero como había estado ocupado todo el día no había tenido tiempo de verla sino hasta la noche, y lo del bazookaso de recibida de Sougo también era cierto; si todo era como su subordinado decía, "Mi Hermoso Premio donde esta!", pensó mientras parecía que su cuerpo desaparecía; en ese momento su teléfono sono.

¿Usted es el vicecomandante Hijikata Toshiro?-dijo una voz obviamente modificada.

Si, ¿quién es usted?- contesto Toshiro.

Sabemos muy bien sobre su afición a la mayonesa, si quiere volver ese asque.., ese contenedor de Mayonesa que sale con una foto suya tendrá que seguir mis intrusiones al pie de la letra.

…-

Dejaras un maletín con ·$$%"·$·$·% de dinero en el basurero cerca del restaurant de ramen Hokuko Shinken a las 11:00 de la mañana y luego aparecerá tu mayonesa en tu buzón- dijo calmadamente el hombre.

¿¡Espera de donde crees que sacare tanto dinero!?- contesto alterado mayora.

Ese no es mi problema, si no lo cumples tu preciado potecito desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra, a otra cosa tienes prohibido hablar de esto con el resto si no ya sabes lo que ocurrirá - hablo bastante convencido

De acuerdo lo intentare, ya no le diré a nadie-murmuro bastante nervioso al inicio, pero luego el tono de voz de Hijikata cambio drásticamente- pero tienes que tenerla refrigerada, porque si se llega a estropear, te haré desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Gi….. – se alcanzó a oír la voz de otra persona y se cortó la llamada abruptamente.

Mientras tanto en la Yorozuya, a Sakata Gintoki casi se le paro el corazón cuando la joven yato le habló.

Gin-chan tengo hambre!- Grito Kagura desde la puerta de su armario.

Maldita cría no ves que estoy en algo importante- hablo bastante molesto el Hombre de la permanente perfecta.

Como si me importara, tengo hambre-reitero la Yato.

¿Y no comiste arroz con huevo?-dijo Gintoki bastante extrañado

Por culpa de ese maldito Sádico no cene, y como tengo hambre no puedo dormir y si no duermo me volveré vieja, pero porque dormimos acaso es….- no pudo seguir cuando Gin grito

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- al escuchar a Kagura recordó la ocasión donde esta no podía dormir, lo gracioso de su recuerdo es que este a lo único que llevaba era a que si Kagura no dormía escucharía historia de terror, y recordó la historia del perro y de ahí su Grito.

Gin-chan …. Pareces haber visto un fantasma –comento la ojiazul bastante intrigada- pero eso no importa ahora yo quiero comida para poder dormir porque si no duermo voy a…..-

Ya entendí, ya entendí así que por favor no sigas, en el refrigerador todavía queda arroz y huevos come y cállate – dijo Gintoki

La joven salio de su "habitación" y se dirigio hacia el refrigerador, abrió la puerta y observo, tal cual como el permamentado había dicho estaba e arroz y en la puerta estaban tres huevos, lo que le extraño ver dentro del refrigerador fue un pote de contenido amarillo, puesto que el refrigerador tendía a estar vacío, si es que tenía sobras del día anterior o púdines que Gin traía muy ocasionalmente; la curiosidad la mato, abrió el pote unto uno de sus dedos con la sustancia y la introdujo en su boca, el solo contacto de eso causo un vomito instantáneo en ella. Al escuchar a la peli roja vomitar el dueño de la Yorozuya corrió a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Kagura, estas bien?-

Gin-chan como mierda dejas esto en el refrigerador, por poco y muero, bueno ya no sirve de nada, está lleno de vomito-

Estoy muerto- Gintoki palideció en el momento.

* * *

**1)Aclaración: alguna ves han visto de esas tarjetas que sin las abren suenan, generalmente las venden mucho para el día de las madres, pues la nota de Sougo era el mismo sistema al abrirla funcionaba, por lo cual podía haberla dejado hacia semanas si hubiera querido.**

**Bueno ahora las sensuales preguntas latentes del siguiente capitulo **

**Que hará Gin-chan para salir de este entuerto? **

**Hijikata se dará cuenta que el secuestrador es Gin?**

** Que planes malvados Sougo tiene en la cabeza?**

**Hijikata le dará duro a Gintoki por haber robado el pote?! 1313 okno no shipeo yaoi jajajajajja**

**Shimpachi seguirá vivo luego que el capitulo pasado lo deje sin comer, y tubo que comer tamagoyaki de Otae? **

**Habra Okikagu en el siguiente capitulo? (creo que solo quiero ver el mundo arder (?))**

**Todo esto y mas en la próxima actualización, nos leemos 3 **


End file.
